Insanity and Clarity: An Unlikely Fairytale
by helebette
Summary: Regina Mills travels to Boston and meets the mysterious Alex Vause.
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity and Clarity:**

**An Unlikely Fairytale. **

The unlikely fairytale about the former convict and the former Evil Queen starts with Little Red Riding Hood.

Little Red Riding Hood and The Evil Queen are about as different as difference comes—at least by the standards of their homeland, the so-called Enchanted Forest. But despite all of their differences, and despite the Queen's continued need to make Red's best friend's life as shitty as she feels her own to be, they sort of make a connection after the Queen's curse lands them in Storybrooke, Maine. During the time that they spend in suspended cursed stillness, the werewolf turned waitress and the matriarch turned mayor, find that they're not that different. After the curse is broken, Red—now Ruby—even admits that Regina Mills might be someone she'd one day consider to be a friend. She's grown attached to the diner regular with the sad eyes and deeply etched frown. And after Regina saves all of their lives and then saves her son's life in Neverland, the usual snark and sass she'd once thrown Ruby's way turns to polite conversation and even a small loan when the waitress decides to try her luck beyond the town's boundaries.

"I'll pay you back," Ruby promises. But Regina doesn't cash the cheques that land in her mailbox. She's not that concerned with money and really just values the rare moments of friendship shown to her by someone other than Archie, her shrink, or Henry, her son. Her house is big and empty, except for twice monthly visits from Henry. When Ruby sends her emails and pictures from the city, they both feel connected to something. Maybe it's the past. Or maybe it's just the realization that few people outside of their situation would ever know how to deal with either woman's reality.

Still, it's surprising as hell when Ruby calls Regina out of the blue to meet up with her in Boston. Ruby has been away from Storybrooke for all of four years and Regina, lonely as she is all over again in the town, welcomes the confusing invite.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Ruby's tone is playful and it makes Regina suspicious. "I'm actually making friends here…now…it's been good, Regina, I want you to come see…"

Regina's hands grip her steering wheel. She twitches as Ruby's voice chatters through the hands-free. There is a slight jolt of panic. What on earth is she doing outside of her comfort zone? Is Ruby setting her up for some big embarrassment? Why would she do that? After all Regina's done to help…

"Hey, hey, Regina…" Ruby interjects as though she's read her mind. She's certainly read the terrified silence on the other end. "It's all ok. I'm just going to introduce you to someone. For some reason, I thought you two would get along. Ok? It'll be cool, don't worry."

An hour later, Regina stops at her hotel, checks in, throws her luggage on the bed, and changes her shirt. She's still really nervous. People don't tend to like her. It's hard to figure out why and it isn't something that has gotten better with time. She changes her shirt again. Then she yanks the zipper on her suitcase and searches for her black dress. It's wrinkled, so she hangs it and runs the shower for ten minutes to steam it, all while her eyes scan the room.

The restaurant she meets Ruby and her friend at is more of a pub. Regina asks the person seating her for a glass of red wine and then eases into a booth right beside a chattering Ruby.

"Omigod, I didn't even see you!" Ruby gushes and actually hugs her, then pats her arm as Regina's awkwardness at the show of affection emerges. "Hey, so this is Alex…Alex Vause."

The woman across from them is mowing down on a plate of oysters like she hasn't eaten them in years. It's because she hasn't. Her glasses are dark rimmed and her eyebrows are sort of extreme, as is her black hair which she keeps partially pinned up just at the back. She's wearing a black silk tank top and a lot of eyeliner and has and excessive number of tattoos by Regina's standards. For just a second, Regina wonders why she's meeting her.

And then Alex smiles and reaches for her hand, and Regina sees the fullness of her lips and the warmth of her eyes. When their hands touch, Regina's stomach swoops down around her feet and she doesn't say a word. Alex just sort of smirks and gives her an inquisitive look. Then she lets her save face and updates about a conversation she and Ruby had been having.

"We're discussing the changes to health care coverage since I went into prison." Alex informs her. She grins and then quickly shovels another oyster into her mouth.

"A few things have changed, but you'll have to do some research to see how it all affects you," Regina is quick to reply and doesn't blink at the mention is prison. What does she knows? Her son's other mother, Emma Swan spent much of her 20s in prison, and it sounds like a pretty common thing for people who aren't all that wealthy in the lands beyond Storybrooke.

Her advice earns another cheeky grin. "Tell me Regina, is it the socialist utopia we've all dreamed of?"

"Not yet." Regina blinks, "Are you a socialist?"

"I think we all probably are, deep down. Most of all, I'm a pragmatist." This amuses Regina and somehow rings true, however simple it might sound. "Whatever it takes to get most of us through." Alex continues, eyeing the lobster at the table over. Her eyes switch quickly from thoughtful to playful to thoughtful again.

"Good answer, Alex. Vague enough to be palatable. Even though you're making no sense. This country and its isms." Ruby snickers and opens her menu to scan for other options. She orders the duck pancakes with a raspberry based savory syrup and mutters in Regina's direction that she'll love them.

"Wow, how long ago did you two date?" Alex's question is light but there is a layering of jealousy or perhaps mistrust, as though she might be used to getting burned or something.

"I was her waitress for forever. Trust me, I know what this woman likes." Ruby blinks and blushes. "I mean I know what she likes to eat. Not…I mean…"

But Regina is already smirking and Alex is as well, so Ruby stops yammering and sighs with relief instead. Mission obviously accomplished, what with her two friends laughing and staring at one another like idiots.

Afterward, they end up back at the tiny little apartment that Ruby inhabits. For whatever reason, Ruby has to take a call as soon as they enter, so she shoos the other two onto the balcony. The view is spectacular and the space is intimate. Alex's knee brushes against Regina's when they seat themselves on the two metal chairs that take up all the room along with a small table.

"Full disclosure." Alex starts, bumping Regina's knee again before leaning over to offer a pack of smokes in her direction. Regina looks enticed but shakes her head. "Occasional smoker then." Alex nods. "So I was in for a few years. I mean more like four. A little more than that. I gave over some pretty good intel and sent a shitload of drug dealers into prison."

Regina waits patiently, watching Alex's lips move. She can guess a good part of what is to come, but a few things surprise her. Things like,

"I sent my own uncle in. Strange, but he made friends with my dad—major junkie—and got all caught up and…anyway, I gave him up, kinda late in the game, when I heard he'd used my cousin as a mule, and my info managed to topple a major cartel." Alex pauses and leans back. Her knees fall apart and she crosses her arms. Without thinking, Regina lets her hand fall lightly on one thigh and she holds out her other for the cigarette.

"I smoke occasionally." Regina explains. "Continue. If you want. You don't have to though." There are things she certainly isn't telling Alex that night, so there really isn't any rush. Still, she's curious. She brushes her hand more firmly against the other woman's leg, squeezing with her thumb and watching the blush that colors her neck. Delicious. Regina hasn't felt this much power—power of this kind—in a long time. She swallows rising want and tries to focus.

But then Ruby comes outside with a pot of tea and the conversation halts temporarily. They get back to talking about prison briefly, but then Ruby changes the subject to work and their new manager who is apparently a gigantic nerd.

"We've gotta catch up on Star Trek and Xena to get into this woman's good books," Ruby says. She entertains Regina with jokes and stories into the late hour, then sees her out with a wink and a promise to leave her alone with Alex soon.

"What?" Regina starts to sputter nervously. "I didn't say…I mean…I'm…"

But Ruby just waves her away, looking a great deal like a younger version of her grandmother in that moment.

The following night, Ruby stands them up after Regina makes plans to cook them both dinner in her hotel room.

"Gotta work." A chipper Ruby lies to them over speaker phone, moments after Alex arrives, while Regina distracts herself from her nervousness with some hastily thrown together appetizers. Oysters, of course, because Alex seems to love them, and because they give them both something to do with their hands. There are also olives and a cheese plate that Alex eats like a starving woman and makes orgasmic sounds over.

They eat outside on the balcony. The sky is sort of cloudy and dark, but the cool air is nice after the heat wave they'd had the week before. Regina points to a darker patch of clouds in the distance, "We'll have at least half an hour before rain hits I think."

"Thanks weather woman. What's with small spaces like this? Isn't a balcony supposed to float in the air, why can't it be bigger?" Alex quips, shifting Regina's chair so she's got room to manoeuver around her. She reaches across for a glass of water and their eyes lock, an inch apart from one another. Her lips quirk and she closes her eyes at the feel of Regina's thumb, brushing across her cheek. Still, she waits. And Regina waits.

"Must be physics," Regina mutters with a smile.

Alex laughs. They talk about a whole lot of random shit that has a whole lot to do with the fact that neither is really in touch with the 'real' world and both need some clarity on the way it's all working out. Television, movies, politics, business—Regina doesn't know that much about the housing crisis and Alex gets it even less, but she knows that her aunt's house is up for sale and her aunt's sister-in-law is flipping abandoned houses and wants Alex to chip in on labor. Then they have to rush inside when the rain hits. They stand close together at the window, watching the lightening.

Later, while they're cleaning up, Regina asks, "how long have you been out of prison?" and Alex says, "a month." Then she leans over and kisses her because why not? It's nice. Regina hums greedily and tugs Alex closer, but Alex pulls away to breathe and adds, "I'm also a recovering heroin addict." Her palms slide nervously up and down Regina's hip then around to cover her backside, and then she leans in again.

"Oh." Is all Regina can say, because she's watching the way Alex bites her lower lip and she suddenly really wants to take those glasses off to kiss her at a better angle.

Maybe it's because neither has gotten laid—not properly anyhow—for a long time, but the kissing escalates and soon they're tearing at one another's clothing. Their lips and tongues move together hotly, but then Alex turns Regina to face the window, tears down her own jeans and hikes Regina's skirt up. Her hand finds wetness and warmth and when Regina says a strangled, "Yes, please," Alex's thumb slips inside her. She can feel the back of Alex's other hand against her bare ass. It accentuates the pleasure she's being given when she hears the sounds of Alex stroking herself.

Regina feels that clenching heated gush inside and then Alex settles against her back, thrusting against her in the aftershocks. Alex is careful when she pulls away. She wipes Regina's cum on her own jeans before fixing her skirt.

"That was fast, I'm sorry…"Alex says, but her words are silenced when Regina mashes a finger tiredly against her lips.

"I needed it, thank you." Regina replies with a soft smile. Damn, she had needed it. The feel of Alex's fingers against her and inside makes her want more. She hasn't felt so open to anybody in a long time. But there isn't any game here. No one will require any bargain from her, no spell will be necessary, and no one seems interested in manipulating some part of this exchange for any reason. It's nice. And simple. Regina kisses the corners of Alex's mouth and helps her do up her jeans.

After Alex leaves, she sleeps deeply, the scent of sex still on her.

Ruby talks Regina out of leaving the next day, despite her scheduled work shifts and the mayoral duties apparently being all fucked up by Regina's replacement. So instead of working, the three women sit in a park, breathing in the green scent of the rainy night before. Alex brings books and Regina brings tea and when they get hungry, Ruby finds random places that'll package up some decent sandwiches. Regina notes that a few of Ruby's 'wolf' traits are still beneath the surface. Things like speed and agility will be noticed. It isn't magic, it's genetics, so Regina makes a note to remind her of the need to be cautious.

Their night is spent at an underground club Ruby heard about from a co-worker. They dance to random techno remixes of JLo songs and Regina drinks a beer or two, but when drugs start circulating amongst the crowd, Ruby is the first to steer them away.

"God, where did all the adventure in my life go?" Alex asks with a grin that hides a hint of frustration. Her arm slides around Regina's shoulders, casually, like they've been this comfortable all along. Their fingers lace together and Regina gets warm all over.

"We should go to the water. Then you can imagine the places you've been." Regina is suddenly and sharply aching to tell Alex about some of the places _she's_ been. But of course, the warning look from Ruby aside, Regina knows how stupid that would be. Still, all of Alex's stories about trafficking in beautiful lands all over the world can't possibly compare to Oz, Wonderland, the Enchanted Forest, Neverland…

"I know." Ruby mutters when Alex is off buying them all sausages from a vendor. "Not yet. Maybe someday though. Look, Emma adjusted…"

"Who's Emma again?" Alex frowns when she returns, handing the food around. "Is that your ex or something?"

Regina chokes on her food and shakes her head while Ruby smirks.

"Not her ex," Ruby chews thoughtfully. "Just the other mother of her kid. She's got a kid, all right? Get over yourself, I told you things were complicated where she comes from."

"What's complicated? Kids are great." Alex shrugs and glances back and forth suspiciously between the two. "Why do I have a feeling whatever you're both hiding is much, much bigger than just a…son…daughter?"

"Son." Regina fills in with a smile. Her face hurts. She hasn't smiled this much in decades.

"Wow." Ruby chews thoughtfully. "You two didn't get around to talking about Henry last night? What were you up to instead?" She earns a good hip check from Alex but sidesteps it easily.

Ruby leaves them to take a cab to the hotel. Some dark-haired, brooding young man has captured her interests and Regina refrains from pointing out Ruby's actual age to her but she does pocket the reminder for another day.

She flicks on the radio as Alex trails after her into the hotel room. The entire cab ride had been spent holding hands like ridiculous teenagers. Affection seems to come easily for Alex. She holds the door for Regina when they arrive at their destination and takes her hand again.

The same upbeat techno anthem that had played earlier in the club comes on the popular radio station. Alex dances close, holding onto Regina's hips and swaying in time with her.

"Full disclosure. There's an ex I visit a lot but she's kind of just a friend. I'm not sure how long we'll stay friends, but whatever." Alex sways her hips and tugs Regina's arm more tightly around her waist. She adds, "I think I've forgiven her. She's got a new woman. She's nesting," and nods as though agreeing to some mysterious point in some internal argument.

"Not what you want? Nesting, I mean." Regina trails her hand along Alex's neck, watching muscle twitch beneath pale skin. The tight black t-shirt accentuates Alex's cleavage and makes Regina wonder if she might become completely obsessed with breasts all of a sudden.

"Not sure what I want." Alex falters as Regina leans closer and kisses her. They take their time, both with their eyes open like they're not entirely sure the other will stay in place or something.

Alex cups Regina's face and sucks her upper lip gently, sighing when she feels their tongues meet. She tries to lower the other woman onto the couch but is gently pushed away instead.

Regina smiles wickedly and kisses her way down Alex's throat then across her chest. She peels off the t-shirt, cups full and gorgeous breasts for a moment, then kneels and undoes too-tight jeans. Her eyes ask for permission before sliding down the white cotton briefs that are in her way. She watches the other woman watching her with an almost inquisitive look as if to say 'you're really doing this?' and then delves in, inhaling the uniqueness of Alex's scent. It's really fucking good, even for her first time going down on a woman in about thirty years. Her mouth covers Alex completely, and she can't help but groan with her own desire at the silky smooth warmth that meets her lips. Alex is completely shaved, except for a strip of short hair that Regina nuzzles briefly. It's different from the women Regina used to fuck in her old land but it mostly just means that it's easier to suck and lick wherever she wants.

"You should touch yourself…" Alex starts to mutter, cupping the back of Regina's head, but Regina uses her hands to steady the hips that have begun to rock gently against her.

She swipes her tongue firmly over Alex's clit after she comes, evoking a shivering gasp. "Did you think I hadn't been with other women?" Regina asks with a smirk. Alex doesn't say anything, just chuckles and covers her eyes with one hand before tugging Regina to her feet for a hug.

When they make their way to the bedroom, Alex stops and exclaims, "Holy fuck!" at the size of the place. She squeals appreciatively when she spots the bathtub and turns to Regina with one eyebrow raised.

As she strips, Regina watches Alex perching on the edge of the tub, testing the water as she runs it. There is something poetic about the curve of her back that Regina can't describe in anything other than a hum or a hue. She stands and smoothes a hand over her belly and in that moment Regina knows that they'll be in each other's lives for a good, long time. The revelation is a little frightening as much as it is exhilarating.

Weeks later, Regina is back in Storybrooke, working her ass off to make up for lost time. Alex is big on texting but not much for calling. She's apparently busy at some home reno in upstate New York, so when the doorbell rings, Regina assumes that it's someone else entirely.

She opens the door and says abruptly, "Emma, I'm sure you don't expect me to drop everything in the middle of a work day…" and stops short when it's Alex, not Emma, standing on the porch.

"Expect you to do what? And this Emma person again…did you two finally seal the deal?" There's a flicker of hurt there, beneath the confidence, and Regina shakes her head immediately.

"No. No one is sealing any deals around here. I mean I don't have anyone…come in…" Her arms fly around Alex's neck and she inhales deeply, cupping the back of her head to keep her in place.

"Thought you'd never ask." Alex mumbles as she's yanked over the threshold and nearly topples them both.

She is bearing gifts from big city, including Pocky and expensive olives, which she hands over as they plunk themselves down on the couch inside. "Visited my mom." She shrugs. "And my ex. Sorry I didn't call, had to figure some stuff out." The words are drawn out, hesitant even in their firmness.

Regina replies with a vaguely disinterested hum but her eyes give away _avid_ interest in the latter subject. She waits, adjusting her striped vest and stretching her arm behind Alex's shoulders.

"My mom's grave, I mean." Alex mutters and waves away Regina's sudden sympathies. "And I had to ummm…had to talk to someone, my ex I mean, and apologize to her."

"Are these things unrelated?"

"Not completely. But yes."

They spend the weekend in bed, despite all of Ruby's calls for them to come out. Regina keeps Alex behind closed blinds and curtains because she can't stand all the gossip in town, but it backfires, inspiring a whole round of 'vampire' rumors. Regina hears Alex muttering about small town hicks and their superstitions after Ruby texts her with the news. They're a year or so away from discussing the truth of the matter but she's tempted to clear it all up now. Instead, she takes Alex out for a walk along the water in daylight.

Early on Monday morning, Alex wakes Regina with gentle kisses to her thighs, waiting for her to open her eyes and smile before moving further up.

Regina has never, ever been treated this way in bed before. She tries her best to avoid wondering if it means anything and just lays there practically vibrating and moaning almost continuously while Alex licks her so slowly. The first orgasm is small, deep, then she pulls Alex atop her and wraps her legs around the other woman's waist while two fingers slide inside. Alex watches her intently while they fuck, kissing her from time to time when Regina's eyes flutter closed. The second orgasm lasts and lasts and Regina takes a long time to come back to herself. When she does, Alex has returned with a towel and is smirking in a totally self-satisfied way as she places it beneath Regina. Then she settles again between Regina's thighs, kissing and taking the occasional lick of her swollen, sensitive pussy.

"There's this place in Thasos that I want to take you to." Another wet swipe. "And," this time her words hum against Regina's clit. "I think I'll bring you to Lefkada. I have a friend with a place there, and I can't stop thinking about watching you walking around in a bikini."

"Ok." Regina would pretty much agree to anything at this point. She nods in a daze and then they're at it again and this time when she kisses Alex's shoulder she can swear she smells a sun-kissed beach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, just wanted to thank you for your reviews and kind words on that first installment. I'm making this a three parter. And I'm toying with the idea that maybe…just maybe…Regina doesn't actually **_**hafta**_** tell Alex about the whole fairytale thing. Maybe**

**Chapter 2.**

During their time apart, Regina walks around town like she did on that first day after the stupid curse had been set. She smiles (smirks, really) at everyone. The Charming idiots are suspicious and find it a little terrifying, but Henry is thrilled.

"You look good, Mom, getting away from this place for a little while seems to have cheered you up." He's tall enough now that he can sling an arm over his mother's shoulders. His hair is still a well-kept mop, and his smile is far more charming than any Charming's ever was. Regina fights the urge to crush him in a bear hug.

Teenager or not, Henry still has a custody arrangement in place, so he spends the weekend at Regina's. They do chores around the house, cook elaborate meals, and she helps him with his history essay. Emma drops by on Sunday evening for dinner. She is sporting a new silver ring on her left hand and the diamond Henry's father once gave her is nowhere in sight.

"Can we talk?" She greets Regina at the door, with a weary smile at the door and a bottle of wine.

The divorce is a shock to many, but neither Regina nor Henry are amongst that rather oblivious crowd. Halfway through discussing it—including the changes to their custody arrangements now that Neal will require his own separate time slots (something Regina grits her teeth over)—Emma starts to cry. In a rare show of supportiveness, Regina pats her arm and sort of mumbles 'there, there'.

This makes Emma burst into laughter even through her tears. "Wow," She stares at the hand that still hovers over her sleeve. "Whoever this new woman is, she's really got you showing your soft side."

Regina gasps. "What new woman?"

Henry and Emma just snicker at one another and shake their heads. Henry stops Regina before she huffs out in a total fit. "Nothing, Mom, tell us when you're ready."

Then Regina's phone buzzes and she rushes to get it out of the way of Henry's inquisitive glance. Thank goodness he doesn't see it, because the display screen reads _"I can't wait to eat you up next weekend"._

She immerses herself in work that week and goes to bed early, trying her best to ignore the increased throbbing between her thighs. But as the texts Alex sends get raunchier and raunchier, her distraction increases. Finally she just sends back a message for an earlier visit.

It's that Thursday night, sometime around 11pm, when Ruby shoves Alex through Regina's front door and makes fun of them until the door closes in her face. Regina opens it again briefly and says, "We'll see you for breakfast." She hears Ruby laughing all the way down the walkway.

The second Regina has Alex inside, she pushes her against the door and kisses her until their lips bruise.

"Ok, ok, I need to breathe," Alex laughingly says, even as she's undoing the buttons on Regina's red shirt and yanking her bra down to take one breast in her mouth. Regina tries to help her, finally tearing everything away, breaking clasps and popping buttons as she does so. It's worth it. She holds the back of Alex's head as her warm, wet tongue circles each peak slowly, back and forth, sucking and kneading and biting gently from time to time. Alex's height is an advantage. She's able to kneel while doing all that she wants. Her hands are gentle, spanning Regina's waist and digging into her back.

They make their way to the couch, where Regina straddles Alex's hips and grasps at her hand, easing it between her own legs. She rides two fingers while Alex's eyes follow her avidly.

Alex still has her jeans on and a tight long sleeved shirt. She stops long enough to get rid of the shirt and bra and adjust Regina on her thighs. "Oh wow, it's like I can feel you against my pussy," She whispers and then groans when Regina starts to stroke herself and squirt on Alex's hand and jeans. "Oh fuuuuck, keep doing that." Alex moans again and again, encouraging Regina's free hand against her breast.

When she's done, Regina slumps over and rests her cheek beside that hand. She easts her palm downward and into Alex's underwear, stroking her until she shudders and cries out.

"How has your week been?" Regina mutters against the heartbeat that drums in her ear. She feels her hair brushed away from her face and hums appreciatively.

"Busy. You? I've been working on a house, with two of my cousins, in between waitressing shifts. I might be in over my head on this one. I don't suppose you do plumbing?" Regina shakes her head and Alex smiles nervously.

"I have a bit of an anxiety problem, I don't know if I developed it in prison or what, but the other day we tested for lead in one of the rooms and I started crying when the test came back positive. I mean it's not a huge deal, we can fix the problem, but for some reason…"

"Everything seems overwhelming…" Regina interjects when the silence grows.

Anxiety or not, Alex seems excited by the new project and decides to apply some of her skills to Regina's home as well. She repaints the basement walls and they shop for new artwork for the neglected area. The colors are brighter than in any other part of the home and once everything is dry and in place, they make it comfortable for themselves, holing up with movies and books and (for Regina anyway) wine.

"So you're completely abstaining?" Regina asks as she's handed a second glass.

"Haven't decided yet. I figure I should get myself on my feet again, keep up with the counseling they ordered me into. The latest literature doesn't emphasize total abstinence." Alex shrugs and settles against Regina's side. She sweeps her hair up and into a ponytail and adjusts her glasses. The movie is one they've both already seen a few times, so they doze off halfway through.

When it's time for Ruby to pick Alex up, they sit together on the front porch and watch the neighbors rush by Regina's house. "Odd." Alex keeps saying. "People seem almost afraid of you…"

Ruby is over at Granny's and she takes her sweet time coming around to pick her friend up. She waits until Alex is buckled into the passenger side before making some lame excuse to speak with Regina alone.

"Hey Regina, sorry to spring this ummm…" Ruby keeps her head down, poking around at a wet leaf that sticks to the porch. "So…Granny wants to know when you're telling her."

"About us? This town?" Regina shrugs but the despair is clear on her face. "I like her, Ruby. A lot. You were right. We understand each other." She runs a hand through her hair. "I can't tell her the truth."

"Oh? Really?" It's Alex this time, having mastered the art of sneaking up on people to listen in on their conversations. "Fuck, I knew something was up. This shit was too good to be true." She crosses her arms and looks her new lover, girlfriend, whatever, up and down. "I think you're going to have to tell me shit right now. I'm a junkie ex-drug dealer, and I nearly fell off the wagon two weeks ago. Cards on the fucking table, Regina." She pauses and then adds, "Ok, so I did fall off the wagon. But whatever. I mean not whatever, I mean it's a pretty big deal. I'm scared and you're going to have to…" But then she stops. Turns on her heels, and makes her way back to the car. She texts Regina's phone and it buzzes on the table next to the front door.

"_You don't have to do anything. Sorry for stressing you." _Alex's words are followed by a series of horns as she summons her friend to drive them away.

"I turned last night and it isn't even the full moon Granny's totally freaked out I'll call you when I get back to Boston don't worry about Alex visit soon ok?" Ruby rushes the words in as she hugs Regina goodbye. It's one of those awkward side hugs again but it's welcome, since Regina is pretty sure she just got dumped.

Life goes on like it did before, except Regina is way lonelier now that the possibilities of companionship and affection and sex have snuck into her life. She lays awake one night, after reading half of a novel Alex had recommended, and tries to visualize herself telling the truth.

"By the way," Regina speaks aloud in the empty room, "remember the Evil Queen character in the Snow White stories? Well she was real and I'm the original." It sounds sort of amusing and she chuckles aloud. But then loneliness creeps up. She curls into a ball and falls asleep with a grimace.

She's just arrived at her office, coffee in hand the next morning, when her cell buzzes. The relief Regina feels is almost _embarrassing_. She even peeks to see if her secretary noticed the gleeful look on her face and the ducks back into her office.

Two days later, she arrives at a crumpling and precarious looking building in a rundown neighborhood. Alex greets her in the tiny lobby, wearing a silk black dress that makes her look as though she would have fit in beautifully when the old building was first erected.

"Hey," Her voice is husky and she smiles sweetly. It's enough to make Regina's knees weak.

"Hello, Alex." Regina forces herself to drawl in that confident tone she's learned over the years.

"Unnnhh…wow…" It works, apparently, because Alex makes the first move and steps in close for a hug. "Sorry about storming out, I won't do it again," she speaks quietly in Regina's ear, kisses her neck, and slides her arms around the shorter woman's waist.

Her apartment is tiny and sparsely furnished. The bed takes up most of the space and a kitchenette glistens, obviously unused. The second they get within safe distance, Alex leaps on the bed and pats a space next to her.

"So what is this?" Regina asks after a long, long time spent just enjoying Alex's arms wrapped around her from behind. "Are we, as the kids are calling it these days, 'NSA'?" Alex laughs at her and she smiles demurely.

"No Strings?" Alex kisses the back of her neck firmly. "No, that's already too defining. It's just us. Beyond us, who knows? Who needs to know?" Her hand slides beneath Regina's shirt and strokes the soft skin of her lower belly. "Yeesh," She pulls away to look Regina over. Her eyes scan the dark blue suit and silk white shirt beneath, combined with the thin, black buckle. "You really do dress like a hot Republican campaign manager." Her lips press to Regina's neck as the other woman lets out a burst of laughter.

"Is that what Ruby told you?" Regina says demurely. They both watch as Alex undoes each button on her shirt, sliding a hand in and over her bra.

"That's how she marketed your brand, yes," Alex's eyebrows wiggle as she lowers her mouth again. The sounds she makes against Regina's mouth as they kiss are more erotic than anything Regina has ever experienced. They make her back tingle and her hands sweat and shake, especially when Alex sort of whimpers at the feel of her tongue against the back of her teeth. They pull apart briefly and Alex's lips slide wetly over Regina's neck. Regina's back arches and she gasps, "Oh wow…ok…"

"Ok, keep going…" Alex mutters against damp skin. "Or ok, let's go get lunch?"

The mention of food makes Regina's stomach growl. She rolls her eyes as Alex gleefully rolls away from her and tugs her off the bed again.

It's sunny and hotter than it had been when Regina drove in so she leaves her jacket behind. They find a deli that'll pack up sandwiches and salads and make their way to a park. After lunch they go to the city's massive aquarium. Something about the shark habitat makes Alex all misty-eyed and sentimental.

"Just reminds me of places I used to travel to freely." She seems happy enough immersed in the memory. She adds, "Someday, when I flip that damn house, I'm going to buy you a plane ticket to the nicest little beach in the Caribbean. We'll swim with the sharks."

"I could…" Regina starts, but Alex stops her abruptly, mashing a finger on her lips.

"No. Not until I'm on my feet completely."

"But…" Regina tries to mumble around the finger on her mouth. Alex is laughing at her now. She has money. What's the problem?

"No." Alex says again. She watches a dark sort of petulant but almost angry look cross Regina's eyes. But then the look passes and her finger is jokingly bitten before she can pull it away. "Hey, let's find a yoga class tomorrow."

"Ok, change the subject if you must." Regina kisses her palm and watches the sharks.

Later that afternoon, they're back at Alex's place, standing in the shower together, when Alex asks,

"Have you ever considered a job in acting? You're really beautiful, your profile is amazing."

Regina leans back in the spray of hot water and shakes her head with a chuckle. "No, I'm just a small town politician and happy to stay as such."

"Hmmmm, interesting." Alex nods and swipes water from her eyes. She has to lean close to see her lover clearly. Her lips brush against Regina's chin and she wraps her arms around her shoulders. "Where did you grow up, anyway? It's funny, I've never asked that before."

"Far away from here." Regina answers casually and reaches between Alex's legs to distract her from further questioning.

Even with secrets to keep, there is an easy intimacy between them. They spend most of their time in parks or near the water, reading or playing chess or talking about the people who populate their daily lives. Regina talks a little more about Henry. About how Emma swept into town and how long the adjustment took.

"Strange though," Alex muses aloud about the Henry thing a lot. She even brings it up when they're supposed to be undressing one another for bed. It's late and Regina has to go the next day and so they're trying to make time for sex even though they're both tired. She pushes Regina gently onto the bed and covers her smaller frame with her own. Regina pulls the covers up to her waist and they settle their limbs and hips until they fit just right. Alex lets Regina kiss her for long moments, knowing that she's being diverted from more discussion. She pulls away. "It's strange, I have to say, that you lost custody in a closed adoption just because the bio…mmmph!" Regina covers full lips with her own and grasps Alex's ass, grinding her down and against her hips.

"I screwed up a few things, ok? I mean I screwed up pretty badly. Can we change the subject?" Regina finally says after feeling Alex's hesitation. Her hands splay over the other woman's back and she takes deep breaths, fighting sudden tears.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Really, Reg…totally sorry…" Alex kisses her lips between each word. When she calls Regina 'Reg', it evokes a wave of laughter that stops any sudden sadness.

"Oh no, not that."

"No?" Alex quips, wiping an errant tear from Regina's cheek then following with her lips. "Reggie? Better?" She laughs when her ass is smacked lightly. Then she moves her hips against Regina's and they stop talking for a long while.

The nights are getting cold again by the time Alex makes her way back to Storybrooke.

This time, when Regina greets her, it's with a gasp. Like she's seen a fucking ghost or something. They meet at the bus stop outside of town. And when Alex climbs off the last step, she practically hops over to the car, kissing Regina with a husky, "Hey baby." She adds, "You like?" and preens and runs her fingers through her now blonde hair. She's also wearing a brown leather jacket and a pair of beat up jeans. Loose. And no high boots. Just Adidas kicks. Regina decides that she likes the shoes a lot.

They take a drive to the water where Alex spreads out a blanket and uncorks champagne.

"A buyer took us up on the house before we fully finished it. Now I can get my lady some pretty things." The words are said with a shy smile and Regina melts a little when Alex shoves her glasses up with one arm while fumbling with a bracelet she clasps onto Regina's wrist. It's copper and has an intricate carved design of a very thin bird.

A chill has set in by the time they make it back to the mansion. Their evening is spent quietly reading by the fire, then laying in bed together, talking about some of the places Alex has travelled to.

And then the next day, the inevitable happens. They're drinking coffee in the dining room, reading pieces of the local paper—which Alex keeps making fun of, so Regina makes a mental note to beef the thing up with actual news one of these days—when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Alex laughs, running faster than Regina is able to.

By the time Regina gets to the door, it's wide open and she finds herself looking into the bemused faces of Emma and Henry.

"Hey Mom." Henry lets go of Alex's outstretched hand with a parting smile and reaches out to hug Regina before sweeping past them all.

"Hey Regina." Emma is more subdued. Her eyes scan Alex's tattoos warily.

Alex leans casually against the doorframe, sipping her tea, wearing just her tank top and low rise jeans with paint splatters at the hems. She looks hot and she knows it, so she uses that to full advantage. Her gaze is smoldering and playful at once, as though she's testing Emma as she flirts with her. As she turns to follow Emma back inside, Regina reaches into the closet for a hoodie Alex had left behind and shoves it in her hands.

"Wow, so _this_ is the kid's other mother?" Alex mutters in her girlfriend's ear, squeezing her hand briefly. "And you're_ sure_ you haven't fuuuu…" the word trails off as Regina gently steers her chin with two fingers, pulling Alex's gaze toward her instead.

Emma cocks her head to the side as she makes her way to the kitchen. Thankfully, Henry is already in the kitchen, tearing things out of the fridge for an impromptu breakfast. Emma plunks a bottle of homemade orange juice and a platter of chocolate peanut butter bars onto the counter.

Breakfast is a noisy affair, since Henry and Alex both seem immediately intent on filling awkward silence with joking and small food fights.

"Sorry, this is just how I overcompensate." Alex sputters on a mouthful of bread after Henry dares her to eat a certain amount by a certain time. Regina is baffled but not unhappy with their interactions.

"Overcompensate for what?" Emma asks warily, just as Regina catches her eye.

"For ummm…nothing." Alex swallows hard, seeing the flash of tension, like total electricity, that travels between Regina and Emma. It isn't hard to see the cogs churning in Alex's mind.

Still, weirdness or not, Regina and Henry are reticent to end their time together. After breakfast they take a walk around the neighborhood, toward the beach. Henry and Regina watch as Emma and Alex continue to size each other up. They intervene when Alex begins to make fun of both the bounty hunting and Sheriff thing.

"You've both been on the other side of the system, so why not bond about that?" Henry surprises them all by saying.

It actually works. Regina can hear Emma apologizing quietly to Alex, who just waves it off. Soon enough, they're comparing stories about the institutions they've been in. What is odd for Regina is the ease with which the two women compare really terrible experiences—including things they'd actually done in their own pasts—and sort through it all so methodically. She learns a little bit more about both women and by the time they end up at Granny's, the remaining tension is gone.

"I really like her," Emma mutters in Regina's direction. She holds the door open and Regina is the last to go through.

"I'm glad my choices please you," Regina replies with her nose in the air. Behind her, Emma just smiles and stands close by. Then, Regina hears her muttering something about 'modern fairytales' and shushes her quietly. "Not now…"

"Then when? And whenever that is," Emma speaks quickly and stares at her shoes, her mouth close to Regina's ear. "Whenever that is," she repeats, "you'd do well to involve me in the discussion. Let me help, ok?"

Across the room, Alex watches and smiles nervously when she meets Regina's eye.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Regina a few weeks to realize that Alex doesn't exactly communicate clearly about the status of their relationship when asked. On purpose. And it's no coincidence that the extended silences between visits tend to fall on weeks when Piper Chapman, Alex's ex-girlfriend, is left alone by her own partner.

They're lounging around in the den one night. It's only 7pm but a bizarre snow storm hitting Storybrooke inspires everybody in town to stay inside. After an early dinner with Ruby, Alex had driven her friend back to Granny's and returned quickly.

"Ruby asked me how we were doing." Alex starts casually. She peeks at Regina over her glasses. The book she reads is some vampire anthology. For just a moment, Regina is tempted to tell her that Storybrooke is only home to one vampire family and that they pretty much keep to themselves, so they needn't worry about such things. Instead, she smiles demurely and rubs her bare foot over Alex's ankle.

"Did you tell her that we're fine with this rather casual arrangement and that you sometimes sleep with your ex?" Regina's little zingers could be delivered all coy like that.

Alex places her book down.

"I don't think that that's what we're doing…" she answers and pushes her glasses up on her nose.

Regina looks up at her and replies,

"So what _are_ we doing? And you're avoiding the second half of my statement by the way. Not that it's any of my business."

"It is sort of your business. I mean we haven't discussed monogamy and maybe we should have before now."

"Before…" Regina blinks and frowns, feeling her face redden.

Alex purses her lips in a way that is really kind of adorable because it emphasizes her dimples. Regina's expression softens.

"Before this past weekend?" Regina prompts her again.

"How do you feel about being in an open relationship?" Alex asks quietly.

And then they talk about it. Regina remembers times in her old world, a world that now seems so incredibly far away, when she saw some in arranged marriages with lovers on the side—lovers who were actually _loved_. This wasn't going to be a similar case, but Regina is starting over and it has to involve these kinds of unknowns. She's actually surprised that all of her usual attempts at control fall so easily by the wayside where Alex is concerned.

And Alex didn't seem interested in having Piper as her main option. She seems to want Regina.

"You're the person I'm developing a deeper relationship with." Alex talks fast, her eyes wide, as though this much honesty might be stressing her out a bit. "I mean we haven't said anything…but I mean…"

"Breathe, Alex." Regina takes a few deep breaths of her own for emphasis and pats her lover's shin. "I need to think about all of this, ok?" She looks Alex over quietly. "I don't want to settle," she says, "for a situation I'm not comfortable with. That being said, I'd like you to stay if you would…"

Alex crawls across the couch and kisses her firmly, eyes open, alert to every possibility.

As she often does when needing to think something, Regina decides to bake something. An apple pie is always easiest for her to pull together when other things press inward, so she lets the chopping of the apples and the scents of cinnamon and clove calm those cogs in her brain.

She's jealous. Of this Piper woman. But there are other things in play. Regina has been so lonely for so long and now she has someone. More than that, she has all of the possibilities that go along with that someone.

And Alex is in love with her. All other things aside, Regina can tell this one thing for certain.

The old Regina would use it to her advantage. Demand that Piper be banished. But she can't banish people anymore, not in this world, and the more she wonders about this other woman, the more she wonders about other options for herself.

She's putting the pie in the oven to bake when she feels eyes on the back of her head. Brushing her hands on her apron and turning to look, Regina catches Alex just staring at her with the strangest expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" Regina asks quietly. The look either says that she's about to be dumped, or that Alex really has an issue with apple pie. Turns out she's wrong on both counts. In seconds, she's got an armful of a very amorous woman. "Mmmph!" Regina exclaims against Alex's lips, tangling her fingers in long blonde locks.

"I like you all domestic and shit." Alex mutters, trailing her lips down Regina's neck roughly. She pushes her onto the countertop and presses her hips between Regina's thighs. Their mouths meet, open and heated. Regina pulls away and bites gently on Alex's lower lip. Sort of gently. Alex yelps and gives her an incredulous smile. "Kitty likes to play rough." She laughs. "I like it." Then Alex grows serious again, brushes Regina's hair back from her face.

"I like you." Regina says first. Their eyes lock.

"I like you. A lot. A whole lot…" Alex kisses the fingers that brush against her lips.

There's a shift for Regina then. Old confidence, past and present realities, come together in a way that makes the moment even sharper. She arches as Alex's mouth continues to trail over her skin, nipping and sucking against her neck. Her own hands strong and sure on Alex's body as she lets herself be undressed.

Then Alex loves her—she doesn't just fuck her. She ravishes her, licks and kisses every curve and crevice, uses her hands to pour some new energy into their encounter.

Regina can feel a new level of care and intensity in Alex's touch. And she can feel her own power as well as the energy that heightens between them. There are fleeting thoughts—of Alex in Regina's old world, of Alex by her side every step of the way, through the Curse and beyond.

This is _right_. It isn't just convenient or easy. It's exactly what should be. Regina's lips quirk as Alex glances up at her from between her thighs. Her toes point then curl against Alex's back as the other woman moans and mutters against her sex, sliding two fingers inside, sliding against the sensitive nerves of her opening. She comes unraveled with a shouting series of expletives that Alex calls sexy when she stands up again with a giant grin on her face.

Alex holds onto Regina for a long time, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I wish I could tell you everything…" Regina mutters, suddenly _wanting_ to, so, so much.

"Mhmmm…" Alex barely looks at her, just shrugs out of the shirt she'd come upstairs wearing, and covers Regina's shoulders with it. Her eyes meet Regina's squarely before she says, "I've done shitty things in my life, Regina..."

"No, I've done…_terrible_ things."

"Is this a competition?" Alex cracks in return.

"If it were, I'd win." Regina's statement finally evokes the fear she's been expecting.

"Maybe…maybe you should tell me." Alex puts on the bravest expression she can muster.

"Later." Regina is firm. "We have other concerns. Piper. Is she better than me…"

"Regina!"

"Well?"

"No, she's…" Alex squirms and avoids her eyes. "She's different. You're all fire and she's all earth. I don't know." She takes Regina's hand and rubs her palm with her thumb.

Regina watches their fingers lace together, Alex's dark, sparkly nail polish standing out in contrast with her own modest choices. "Jealousy is strange. The thought of another woman pleasuring you is almost a turn on."

She cranes her neck back to see Alex's reaction which is one of surprise.

"At the same time, I feel this possessiveness that I can't ignore." Regina decides.

"You want to claim me." Laughing now, Alex states this less as a question and more as a request. Her eyes dart around the room. Then she lifts Regina onto the floor and leads her to whatever looks most like a bedroom. Down the hall, to the right, there's a room with white silk sheets and a silver duvet cover that gets thrown back as they slide between the sheets.

Alex undresses quickly and then welcomes Regina on top of her and they begin again. Half an hour later, Regina is sweaty, working her hips, while Alex murmurs encouragement in her ear. "You like that?" Alex whispers. "Fucking my pussy with your own?" Regina whimpers and shifts again so that her thighs straddle Alex's hipbone.

Regina stills her hips, slides her hand between Alex's thighs, and enters her with two fingers. Alex's knees slide up and down Regina's sides as she moves beneath her. Regina braces herself on one arm, holding Alex's gaze as she fucks her.

Two fingers turn to three, curling and pushing deeper and deeper, but Regina slows her pace deliberately. When she makes Alex come, it's like watching a flower unfurl in the springtime. She feels alive.

Their lips meet as Alex comes back to herself before Regina moves to the side, rests her forehead on the pillow.

Then Regina looks up sharply and meets blue-green eyes that soften beneath her gaze. "Mine." Regina practically purrs the word and Alex is sent into a laughing fit that Regina enjoys while she settles against her again.

The snow melts the next morning. Which is weird. Of all the magic in all the lands Regina has ever encountered, she's never seen weather challenges like the ones in this world. Alex likes to chatter on about global climate change. Perhaps the issue should be reviewed in the local paper, Regina decides.

It's too early for it and too damp. But even in slushy and grey conditions, they decide to walk to Granny's to meet Henry and Emma.

They inspire a few more admiring looks (and a lot less frightened ones) than they had on previous outings, so that's nice. Alex is wearing the thin grey Jersey scarf that Regina gave her as a present that morning, and a black military style jacket that she found in a thrift shop in Boston. She keeps glancing admiringly at Regina's wardrobe. A long navy jacket and navy dress. They look like two sides of a faux revolution. She grins and takes Regina's hand, no longer fazed at the incredulous looks they receive. Until she hears…

"Evil Queens can land girlfriends as well I suppose." It's some really short guy, wearing mechanic's overalls. He walks by just glaring at Regina.

Regina catches Alex's arm before she goes after him.

"Somebody just called you an Evil Queen. That's so…rude!" Alex fumes. "It's like they're calling you a witch or something. What a fucking asshole. Is he supporting your political opposition or some shit?"

"Yes," Regina says after a moment's hesitation. "He's their…ummm…campaign organizer."

Alex's eyes narrow. "Really." Her voice is flat and weird sounding. She says, "Come on, I need coffee," and takes Regina's hand again. Almost as though she's keeping her from bolting or something strange. Her hand stays interwined with Regina's all the way to Granny's. Archie smiles brightly when he sees it, waving at the women on his way to work. That's sort of nice. Regina smirks though, because she's often incapable of just letting something_ be_ just nice.

Emma and Henry are there already, drinking hot chocolate while their meals are made. Granny takes one look at Regina's stormy expression and calls out for an order of banana pancakes.

After they sit, Regina stares out the window, adding to an awkward silence for a long time.

"What's up with you two?" Emma asks.

Alex just shrugs and leans forward. "Emma, did you know that I worked for the most prolific cartel Europe has seen in decades? Did you know that I turned over my entire ring, threw at least half a dozen people under the bus, to save my own hide?"

Henry chews slowly, watching as Emma and Alex size each other up all over again.

"I knew some of that. I mean…not all of that." Emma looks suspicious again. Closed. She asks, "Why are you on this now?" Emma isn't taking the bait. Her eyes flit from Regina to Alex, then back again. "You two ok?" She seems genuinely concerned, but when she can't fight a smirk after Regina glares at her. Alex looks at her girlfriend and sees the glare turn to something else. Pleading. As though she wants Emma's approval.

"Huh. Well. That's interesting." Alex sighs and settles into her eggs and bacon, eating in small bites while thinking things over. They eat quietly awhile longer, before Alex looks at Emma again. "Hey, so today? Someone called Regina the Evil Queen. What do you suppose that's all about?"

Around them, the diner goes quiet. Henry sputters on his toast and Regina leans over the table to rub his back.

"Oh. Um. That's…weird…" Emma is the world's worst liar. She stammers and squints at Regina nervously.

Regina just looks pleadingly at Emma and Henry. She looks like she's going to cry. Her hand brushes over her son's arm briefly and then she retreats. Stares out the window, waits for the worst.

"Hey, ok…it's ok…" Alex slides her arm around Regina's shoulders and tugs her close. "I'm not going anywhere, ok? I just want to know what you bunch of nutters are hiding is all."

Emma snickers about something that sounds like nutters and 'hatters' and Alex's eye twitches.

"Did you say _Hatter_?" She starts.

But then Henry interrupts loudly.

"I'll tell you about it in one week." He holds up a finger. "One week. And I have to be the one to tell you all of it, because I love my mom and I was also really, really angry at her about it for a long time. So you have to trust _me_. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok kid." Alex replies after a moment's hesitation. Her hand strays to Regina's thigh and she keeps it there all through breakfast. She and Henry talk about his latest science experiment until Emma feels the need to update them all on the world's most boring stakeout the night before.

"Odd family. Regina wanted me to keep an eye on them. To make sure that their nocturnal habits didn't affect the town's safety." Emma smiles and shovels a forkful of potatoes into her mouth while Alex looks at her with curiosity. Regina glares. Henry just looks worried.

Regina is quiet for most of the day after that. She cleans the kitchen, top to bottom, then vacuums everywhere. Alex goes outside to retrieve wood for each of the house's fireplaces before coming back inside to take a stab at cooking something for them both. Finally, when Regina starts to vacuum the ceiling in the living room, Alex wanders over to her, shoves a ham wrapped piece of melon into her mouth and kisses her hard.

"You're in an antagonistic romantic friendship with Henry's other mother and I've decided that I'm ok with it." Alex says firmly before wandering back to the kitchen.

"And you'll always love someone named Piper, who you once sent to prison, and I'm ok with _that_." Regina calls after her.

"Right. _That_ isn't the issue here." Alex calls over her shoulder.

They don't make love that night, but Regina offers Alex a neck rub which turns into a full body massage. Full body, and Alex gradually sheds her clothing, but still, it doesn't turn into anything sexual. Regina lets her hands linger against Alex's thigh and hips, watching her face intently. She looks sleepily back at Regina and smiles.

"I wish I could just stay the week." Alex says. Her heels slide along the sheets.

"You have to see your parole officer." Regina reaches for the hem of her tank top and lifts it up and away, tossing it quickly onto the chaise at the end of the room. Her briefs follow and then she lays out beside Alex. She thumbs the other woman's chin and leans in to kiss her. Their tongues meet and it's intimate and warm but Regina's nerves won't let her take things further.

It's early, before sunrise, when Alex kisses Regina goodbye. She tells her to sleep on, it's not time to get up, and that she'll see her soon.

And then the days fly by.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes on head canon: 1. In this story, Emma doesn't 'do' relationships, but she is starting to show an interest in Regina. 2. This is obvious AU. It's also going to delve into the subject of polyamory so be warned**

**Thanks for the reviews all!**

On Friday morning, Regina takes an hour-long shower to start her day. She drinks espresso while she preens nervously. There is a two inch knick on her thigh from the razor when she's done, but she uses a sweep of magic to fix the problem.

"Magic could have saved you an awful lot of time," Emma quips when she sees Regina at Granny's. Henry is already gone to school, having enjoyed a quick breakfast with his moms in order to plan their conversation with Alex later that night.

Emma eyes Regina's outfit admiringly. The black Dior suit is a favorite of hers and she's mentioned it once or twice. Regina just blinks back at her.

Shaking out of her thoughts, Regina shovels banana pancakes into her mouth with the innocence of a starving tiger. Her nerves are showing and Emma isn't helping. "You're supposed to be figuring out a way to fix all of this."

"Fix what? The fact that you're telling your girlfriend that you're the Evil Queen and I'm the daughter of Snow White and that sometimes, when you're really, really annoyed, you throw fireballs at people?" Emma laughs and sips her hot chocolate. When Regina chews silently for a while, she leans forward and takes the woman's hand. "It's going to be ok. Ok? I adjusted. She will also."

Regina just stares at Emma's fingertips on her wrist like they're burning her.

Work flies by. Regina spends a great deal of her time writing up stories for the local paper. She'd intended on giving the job to someone else, but every time she thinks about the kinds of stories others might write about _her_, she just gets really discouraged. The thought makes her sad as she edits a paragraph on crime stats throughout the state of Maine. Drug related crimes are up a few percentage points from last month. She grows even sadder.

Even the thought of Alex's visit can't cheer her, since she's pretty sure they'll be breaking up after the weekend.

She tries to think—when did their relationship become something that _really _mattered to her? There was something in Alex's easy acceptance of who Regina was, even with all of her secrets. Sure, a relationship was supposed to be built on honesty, but they were already in agreement that whoever they were in the past was no longer who they were _now._

There were physical things as well. Turn-ons that crossed into emotion and intellect. When they made love, Regina felt as though Alex was delving deeper into her each time. Her eyes were always so kind, so intense, but so intent on making her feel good. Their relationship is mutual and equal and exploratory and it is like nothing Regina has ever experienced…

And she desperately does _not_ want it to end.

Small, daily flirtations with _Ms_. (apparently now gay) Swan aside, Regina doesn't ever feel that heat or those flutterings in her chest and stomach and well…not like what she feels with Alex. Nothing like what she feels with Alex.

And now she is going to lose all of it.

She sees Emma once more before dusk falls. They're passing each other by in the hallway outside Regina's office, and Emma leans toward her, nudges her with her arm and says, "It'll be ok. I promise." Like she means it, like she can promise such things.

Somehow, Regina still feels much, much better. She smiles benignly and wanders away, wondering just who Emma will hook up with for her inaugural gay affair.

That is, she feels better, until she sees gets home…

And sees Alex and Ruby arguing on her porch.

For Regina, it's strange, to think of it much later, how a thing so stressed over could resolve itself in one painful, quick end.

She barely has time to get her car in the driveway before Emma's yellow Bug screeches to a halt on the street.

"Show her!" Ruby shouts by way of greeting as Regina approaches.

"I'm not sharing in your fucking weird-ass delusions…oh, hey Henry." Alex is angry at first but the sheepish about her language when she sees a kid.

"Not a problem." Henry seems calmer than any of the adults. "Alex, may I speak with you?" He asks politely, waiting while Emma and Regina stare nervously at Ruby.

Alex just nods, smiles tersely at Regina, and ducks inside with Henry.

The remaining trio stand around silently for a whole ten seconds.

"What were you thinking?" Regina starts, her voice shaking with anger.

"She saw something fucked up…" Ruby tries to gather her thoughts. "She saw one of the fairies, throwing dust everywhere to make her baby fall asleep or something. It was confusing, she couldn't process it, I mean she honestly asked if I was seeing a woman throwing sparkling cocaine on a baby or if she was just having an acid flashback. She was freaked out…"

But then the door slams and the woman in question storms back onto the porch. Henry walks after her, his frown so much like Regina's that Emma gapes.

"I really can't become a part of an entire town's shared delusion." Alex sounds like she's in the same hazy nightmare that Regina feels herself sinking into.

"Regina, show her." Emma says quietly.

But Regina just shakes her head and looks away.

"Show her, mom." Henry now. It's harder to say no to him. But Regina won't do it. She won't prove to Alex that it's all ok. It isn't ok. She'll always be alone. How can anyone in _this_ world accept magic, really?

The car Alex had borrowed for the weekend is started in a puff of black smoke. Just as she's hesitating in her departure, Regina looks her square in the eye.

And in a sweeping motion, Regina flings two fireballs into the air, letting their sparks rain down over the group, lighting them all in a spotlight of magic and chaos.

The only thing that Regina registers next, is the slow turn of Alex's car as she drives away.

She texts and calls Alex a total of fifteen times (each) that night. It isn't until Emma and Ruby open up a third bottle of wine, that Regina gives up.

"We should have stopped her at the town's edge." Emma shrugs, slurring her words a little. She's got her boots propped up on either side of Regina's stiff, upright form. Regina gives her a withering look and she smiles and offers another refill.

"No. She needs to decide for herself." Ruby says what Regina has been thinking over all night.

Henry had already gone to bed, sometime around 10pm, after showering and dressing in an older pair of pajamas. Whatever he'd tried to say to Alex hadn't worked out, so his disappointment needed a bit of attending to as well. Regina had done her best, assuring him that all efforts were greatly appreciated. Emma and Ruby had hovered in the door while the two talked it out.

Now the three women are in the den, in front of a roaring fire, wondering if the dating pool in Storybrooke really is just limited to those within the town's boundaries who could obviously deal with the realities of magic.

Regina gives a bitter laugh and leans against Emma's boot, using it as a headrest as she chugs her wine. She doesn't even mind that the Sheriff's other boot is practically in her lap. Who cares about dirt on her expensive antique couch. Who cares about any damned thing.

By the time Ruby stumbles out the front door, into Granny's waiting car, Emma is asleep. Regina props her head on a pillow and eases away to find a room for the night.

The next morning, Alex texts with the words, "Going back into rehab. I need a breather. You're still an awesome lady. TTYS."

"Wonderful. I triggered her addictions." Regina receives the text just as she, Henry and Emma settle into a booth at Granny's for yet another routine breakfast. Routine, but comforting. Regina smiles sadly at the two of them as they eat bowls of cereal.

"You can't do that. You can't blame yourself for that. She's just taking some space and time. It'll be ok." Emma speaks quietly to Regina and of all things, gives her a hug before departing.

The days and weeks go by. And everyone can see how the wait hurts her. What had once been sullen or grudging communication turns to sympathetic and almost friendly, casual chatter.

"How are you today, Mayor Mills?" The Dwarfs are talking to her. Odd. Regina's eye twitches and she tries to smile.

Emma shows on a Friday night, long after a dinner date gone wrong has passed.

"I don't need you to worry about me, Emma." Though she sort of doesn't mind it. And she's starting to enjoy the gossip that Emma brings her way. Casual chatter about random, undefined dinners with women around town. The stories of these random and terrible dates amuse Regina.

"I'm not worried." Emma just shrugs. She's wearing a loose grey t-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans. Her boots are grey and her makeup is done with a hint of silver at her eyelids.

The inaugural gay affair idea leaps into Regina's mind again. She's certainly still mourning Alex, but it's starting to become obvious that someone else wants her attention.

When Emma brushes past her, Regina smells cinnamon and clove and a hint of rosemary. She closes her door and smiles at the swagger in Emma's step and her eyes flash in the darkness.

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When life leaves you high and dry, I'll be at your door tonite, if you need help, if you need help…['Gone, Gone, Gone.' Phillip Phillips]**

Regina's life seems to speed up almost from the moment she greets Emma on her porch that night.

The game is so obvious when Emma refuses to drink the wine offered in lieu of a diving, stumbling, really rather lovely kiss (though it lands on the corner on Regina's mouth).

Regina has a moment or two process that this is happening and then she's got an armful of Emma Swan and the counter pressed into her lower back, and her mouth bruising beneath the pressure of this new, strange, hot kiss. Emma smells and tastes and feels differently. She is well-muscled and firm beneath her clothing, and she doesn't surround Regina as Alex does—she just sort of dives at her and holds on like a bolt of lightning. Emma is sky and water while Alex is earth and fire.

It isn't hard to bury herself in the drumbeat of a broken, aching heart, and the excitement of new sensations. Their clothing comes off fast and efficient though they don't quite decide on a good location until it's too late and the cool tile of the kitchen floor is against Regina's back while Emma writhes and pants and tries to find some rhythm above her.

A bit of a newbie at this, Emma is rough and it stings, but it also hits deep and seems to be what they both need. Emma's fingers aren't long, they're strong though, and she breathes hard against Regina's neck, holding her there as she kisses her lips and sucks her tongue with a moan. Regina can only hold onto Emma's hips as those fingers twist and thrust inside and that thumb—fumbling at first—circles to the beat of Regina's throbbing wet clit.

Then Regina reaches between Emma's thighs and fingers her clit hard and fast…

She starts to feel sort of delirious with it, the hardness and wetness against her hand, the sounds Emma makes, high-pitched and helpless. Then there is the pressure and the pleasure and the sting of a third finger. Regina bites Emma hard on the neck and sucks equally hard as she climaxes all over that strong hand that seems to pull her deeper and deeper into some beautiful chaos.

They're laying on the kitchen floor of all places when Regina starts to process. She runs a hand absentmindedly over the bare skin of her breasts, stares at the ceiling. Her thighs burn and she's still uncomfortably wet. Still, she ignores all of that, along with the need for a shower, and starts to wonder aloud. "Why do I have to be any one thing? I'm supposed to what…want one person, exclusively, because I have feelings for them and them alone. What if I like you as well. This was fun, wasn't it?" Regina gestures between them.

"Jesus…" Emma bursts into laughter. "You really cut to the chase, huh?" She's breathing hard still, bracing her chin on her hands as she lays chest-down on the floor. "Ugh." The grimace is obviously about a hard, unforgiving surface, but she turns over onto her side and props her head up with one hand. "I'm figuring out some stuff. I like you. Do we need more than that?" Her nose wrinkles in slight confusion. "Besides. Alex is totally coming back."

"What?" Regina glances at her again. "Oh. Well." Her cheeks darken. Of course she'd been thinking it—that this was just temporary. But could it be more even if she remained open? She shakes her head. "This was good. Though perhaps next time might take place over a lengthier period of time."

Emma chuckles.

Regina continues, turning to face her. Their eyes scan one another's features restlessly. Then Emma rolls onto her back again, holds out an arm and Regina comes willingly, resting her cheek against the other woman's shoulder.

"Seven places in seven years." Regina chuckles. "You're not going to be tied down quite so easily."

"No." Emma bites her lip. Her hand trails lightly over Regina's shoulder. "No, I'm not going to be tied down. I'm just not…" She shakes her head. "I'm just not the person they all thought I was supposed to be."

Regina hums softly and feels this surge of something deep inside—some empathy or feeling of connection.

Emma presses her chin to her chest, searching for Regina's eyes as she lifts her chin. "I'm here, though. And I'm good with this, for as long as this lasts."

"And if Alex finally calls?" Regina asks.

"Do you want her to call?" The question seems honest, without any kind of malice. There is only genuine curiosity there.

Regina nods, blinking back tears. "I really do."

"Then you're stuck with two stubborn blondes who both adore you. What a shitty life you lead, Regina Mills." Emma snickers and closes her eyes. She leaves Regina's bed hours later, with a goofy smile and a smattering of hickies on her neck.

The next night, when they're both at Granny's having pints of beer, Emma hooks up with another woman—someone Regina knows to be a demon prone to shape-shifting into odd fantastical animal forms when she's stressed (or excited). Regina considers warning Emma, but the thought of the stories she might tell the next day dissuade her.

It's a cold and still night, still early in Spring, when Regina drives back from a late workday to find Alex sitting in a running car, parked in her driveway.

Relief is too much to handle, as hard as it rushes on her, so Regina takes a long, long time to organize her things and exit the car. Her breath is hot in the cool air. Thankfully, Alex saves them both and starts to babble. She's moving her lower lip in a way that Regina knows is just nervousness…

"Confession time. I left rehab a month ago. But I still needed time uhh…you process." Alex glances worriedly at Regina's hands. "You know. On my way out of town that night, someone morphed into a cat in front of my eyes. It was sort of weird."

"Sorry about the fire thing. Emma and Henry like the trick when I'm not using it for terrible deeds." Regina shrugs. Fireballs and magical demons. What passes as normal in this world is just so foreign.

"Henry told me who you used to be." Alex scrunches her nose in total, adorable confusion.

"Oh." Regina swallows hard. "Well." She shuffles her feet in uncharacteristic nervousness. "So. Listen. In addition to magic." Her eyes stay glued to the ground. "I've been sleeping with Emma." Is what she blurts out. The air stays still and silent around them for a long, long time.

Finally, a response. "Ok…" Alex replies to the abrupt announcement with a grimace and a shrug. "Wow. I'm jealous. But that's kinda hot." Alex's mind works quickly through this new piece of information. "Are you two exclusive?" Alex's fearful question is met with a quick shake of the head. She visibly slumps in relief.

Two hours later, they're sitting in the dining room, sharing a plate of food and glasses of wine. Alex, it has been decided, is not an addict so much as someone in need of serious grief counseling or something.

"I'm a sensitive creature." Alex shrugs. "And I don't give two shits for the idea of abstinence. The issue isn't booze or drugs, it's my overall sense of worthlessness when pretty ladies dump my ass." She nudges her knee against Regina's and feels comforting pressure in return. "Jealousy is human." Alex reminds herself aloud. "Piper broke up with her actress girlfriend. She's single, but when I went over, nothing happened. I dunno why, it just didn't." She shrugs and clears her throat, peering through her glasses at the wall, just looking sort of lost.

"You missed me." Regina just melts at her own words, realizing it in Alex's gestures and even in her avoidance. Someone missed her.

"Yeah." Alex laughs, tips her wine to her lips, and laces her fingers through Regina's.

"I missed you…" Her voice cracks and Regina feels the words like a ripple through every part of her.

"Even with the Sheriff to warm your bed?" Alex interrupts. Her eyes, always piercing, almost seem to flash.

"Yes." Regina's response is matter-of-fact because it is fact. She breathes in and out and stares at the hand that Alex offers her. Their fingers intertwine and Regina sinks into something that finally feels like home.


End file.
